Debate Of The Heart
by i'm out on the edge
Summary: "Sometimes relationships suck. They really do. There's always someone or something getting in the way of it. For me, it was kinda both." At one moment, it's going good. The next, there's a big turn. See what Jack and Kim have to go through just to stay together. ONE SHOT


**Hey everyone! :D It's Sahar, here to bring you another one shot! So this got inspired by the show "Wingin' It". It's an Canadian show, if you guys never heard of it.****The episode was about the main character and his girlfriend, (who is also his best friend since the third grade) being on the debate team. Well, a girl from another school that they were competing against tricked the guy into kissing her.****Then his girlfriend gets all mad and shiz goes down. I'm really bad at explaining...sorry.. :$ The story may sound cliché, so I apologize if it really sucks. ANYWAY, enough of me let get on with the story! :D **

* * *

Sometimes relationships suck. They really do. There's always someone or something getting in the way of it. For me, it was kinda both. It all started in our dojo. It was tournament week and my sensei Rudy, organized to have all the tournaments at our dojo.

I was watching my _boyfriend,_ Jack compete against another dojo with Jerry, Eddie and Milton.

"Come on Jack you can do it!"

"Yeah Jack bet him to the ground!"

And that's what he just did. Well, he didn't bet the guy, but he did win. When the sensei claimed that he have won, he ran over and gave the guys bro-hugs, high five's and me a big hug.

"We're in the finals! Jack you did a great job." Cries Rudy.

"Thanks Rudy. I'm just gonna get some water."

We all nodded while he walked towards the change rooms where towels and water were placed on a table.

I couldn't but be happy that we made it to the finals. If we win the next tournament we get to go to state! I wanted to go inform Jack this information, but when I got to the table where all the water have been placed I froze.

Like it the world have ended to moment I walked in the area. My jaw dropped open and my eyes widened bulging out. Jack, had his lips _connected to another girl's mouth!_

"JACK!" I shrieked.

He turned around with embarrassment filled up in him. "Kim, this is not what it looks like."

The prissy black haired chick smirked, "Remember to call me." And she walked away with full pride.

"Not what it looks like eh?" I walked away filled with anger.

"Wait!" He called as he grabbed my arm. I took his arm and flipped him in the middle of the room. Everyone stopped and stared. But I didn't care, I was so mad and he deserved it.

I stormed out of the dojo and I said to myself, "There's no way in hell I'm gonna forgive him."

* * *

I was chugging down my fifth chocolate milkshake, trying to eat away the pain. I was furious, how can he do that to me? What have I ever done to him? Well, there is that one time that I made him kiss a frog in Biology class, but in my defence he became a huge hit on YouTube. My thoughts were interrupted by Jack sitting down in the seat across from me.

"Listen, I know your mad.."

I cut him off,"Mad? I am more then mad I am furious! You kissed another girl Jack! I'm gonna be more then just mad!"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! I was getting some water when that girl came up to me offering a handshake, but she pulled me in and kissed me!"

"Then why didn't you let go?"

"She was holding on to me very tightly. I wasn't able to break free."

I sighed. This is too much! I couldn't do this anymore. "Listen, I forgive you."

His face brightened up like a christmas tree.

"But, I don't think we should be together."

"What? Kim!"

"I'm sorry." I got up quickly and zoomed away before he could say another word.

* * *

It's been three days since I talked to Jack. I've been avoiding him everywhere. At school, when I see him coming down the hallway, I turn around and walk into the other direction. I didn't go to the dojo at all because I know he would be there waiting for me. He called me a billion of times, but I avoided every call, text, and message he sent.

Unfortunately I had to come to the dojo today. It was the finals and Rudy begged me to come. I wanted to stay away from Jack as far as possible and just focus on the tournament. But he did not stay away.

"Kim can we just talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please Kim, I need to talk to you."

"Jack just go away!" I said a bit too loudly.

"No Kim! I will not go away!"

"Seriously if you don't leave I will break your bones into..."

I was cut off. "What is going on here?"

We turned around and saw Bobby Wasabi addressing the message to us.

"Nothing Bobby. Jack's just being annoying."

"How am I being annoying when you won't let me say anything?" He cried.

"Oh you really wanna go there?"

"Yeah I do, and I can do this all day!"

"ENOUGH!" We both whipped our heads towards Bobby.

"Why don't you two tell everyone your problem."

Telling everyone? About us? I don't think so!

"That's not really a good idea Bobby." Implied Jack.

"Your right. I have a better idea."

The next thing I knew, I was standing at a podium on a stage in front of the whole mall. "I don't see how this is a better idea." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, this is gonna get us nowhere."

Bobby ignored us and started speaking, "Good evening everyone! Today we are gathered to figure out why Jack and Kim are mad at each other. _Why?_ Because it's annoying when they fight. Anyway, let's get started. Kim why don't you start us off."

I shook my head, "No thank you. I think this is a stupid idea."

"Kim, the sooner you talk the sooner you can leave."

I sighed, "Fine. So a couple of days ago we had a karate tournament here at our dojo. After Jack competed he went over to get some 'water', but he wasn't getting 'water'. He was making out with another girl!"

"I wasn't making out with her!" Jack cried.

Bobby yelled,"Jack, wait your turn! Go on Kimberly."

I smiled,"Thank you. So therefore I am mad at him for kissing another girl."

Bobby nodded."Alright, Jack now you can go.

"Thank you Bobby. Yes, it is true that a girl kissed me, but in my defence I didn't kiss her back! I tried to break free, but she was too strong!"

I spat, "Wow, you defiantly not as strong as you think you are."

"Kimberly, it's not your turn!"

I rolled my eyes while Jack continued speaking, "But Kim did leave out the part when we met at Falafel Phil's that day to talk. She said she forgives me, but she broke up with me. I just wanna talk to her, but she won't let me. It's like she's still upset with me and I don't know why."

I huffed, "Maybe it's not the kiss that I'm upset about." I shrugged.

"Then why are you upset Kim?" He asked in a quiet soothing voice.

"I'm not saying."

"Kim please." He whispered with puppy dog eyes. _Ugh,_ I hate it when he does that!

"Finee, remember our first tournament?"

"Of course, it was here at the dojo. We were named the best dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain."

"No, not that tournament! The very first one when I used to be a Black Dragon."

"Ohh yeah, I remembered that. That was when you quit the Black Dragon's because they were cheaters."

"Yeah, remember right before we were suppose to compete against each other and you said.."

"That I think you have a crush on me?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I remembered."

"Well, when I said ew no, that wasn't the complete truth."

He widened his eyes."What do you mean?"

"Well this leads to back when we first met..."

* * *

_"Maybe I'll see you around, Kim." _

_"Maybe you will." I said as I turned around and walked away._

_"Hey Kim!" Cried Grace, my best friend. _

_I made my way towards her to see what was going on. "So, who's that cute guy you were talking to?" _

_"Oh that's Jack, he's new. Why? Do you wanna ask him out?" _

_"Nah, I'm into black haired boys who love to dance." She smiled._

_"I cannot believe you have a crush on Jerry Martinez." I added. _

_"Hey, don't blamed me! He is one good looking guy." She said as I rolled my eyes. _

_"I think you should totally ask out that Jack kid! You guys would look so cute together!" She squealed. _

_"Nah, he's kinda cute but I don't think so." _

_"Kinda cute? Come on girl I know your lying." _

_"Fine, really cute, but I don't think we'd work out." _

_"Okay, your choice Kim." _

* * *

"Okay, I'm kinda getting the message that you thought I was cute before." He smirked.

"Hold up, hold up. I'm kinda getting the message that Grace had a crush on me before." Jerry hollered.

"Well that's the point Jack, and she did Jerry. And frighteningly she still does."

"Swag man! I'm gonna called her right now!" He called out as he ran out of his seat leaving the area.

"Wait, what does you thinking I'm cute have to do with anything?"

"Well Jack, when I saw you kissing that girl it brought me back to that moment. And that makes me think sometimes am I even worthy to be your girlfriend? Sometimes it makes me think am I worthy to be your friend! We've been through so much together and are you sure you wanna risk it all?"

"Kim, I didn't know you felt that way about me. Heck, sometimes I even think if I'm worthy for you or not."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! And yes we have been through a lot to risk it all. But I'm willing to do that. You know why?"

"Why?" Cried Bobby.

"Because I care about you Kim!" He continued on. "Yeah breaking up would be bad, but not being with you is much worse."

I chewed on my lip. Gosh, does he really mean that? Is he only being nice because there's a bunch of people here? He's making me all flustered.

"Kim there's so many amazing features I never wanna let go of. The way you bite your lip when your nervous, I also love how you look at the ground just to think about what a person just said, and the way you move your hair out of your face when it gets in your way."

"Jack you can't say stuff I'm doing right now."

"It's not just right now Kim, and it's not just those things, it's all the the great moments we shared together." He added on. "There's also when you pick your nails when your bored, and no matter what your wearing if it's a gi, or a dress you look absolutely stunning in it."

I made a small smile. I can't believe he actually notices these things. They're so little, but he acts like they're the biggest things ever.

"Listen Kim, it's not that I don't want you in my life, I do. It's because I need you in my life. I desperately need you."

And from there I walked across the stage and gave his a great big hug, and a small, but meaningful peck on the lips.

Bobby was tearing up, but still announced, "And that concludes that Jack and Kim belong together!" Everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering for us.

Okay maybe relationships are so bad. You just gotta find the right person, and sure there's ups and downs. But that's what life is a roller coster. From there who knows where it can take you?

* * *

**Yeah, it was kinda a sucky ending, so sorry for that. And Jack and Kim were already dating, it wouldn't make if they weren't. :P On another note, WHO LIKE IT? :D This wasn't my best, but it seemed okay to me. Plus, most of the idea's weren't even mine, so...yeah... Alright, this might be my last update before school starts, so let the torture begin! D: LOL XD Please review! It makes me super happy when you do! Anyway, farewell for now! Much love! :D **


End file.
